Italy's Past
by ilrahcbow
Summary: What if Italy's cheery and foolish behavior was not his true identity? What if he was once the most powerful and dangerous country-and someone took the decision to change him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Italy squirmed under the grip of Rome's huge hand. He writhed and struggled in vein; Rome's power was infinite. The young man bowed his head, out of breath. He slowly raised his eyes to face Rome, who stood high above him. His neck craned and trembling, Italy glared at his captor, a dark flicker in his amber eyes.

 **1**

All the countries agreed: Italy was destined to become an overwhelming force, a threat to the rest of the world. Although still a nation in its infancy, Italy was strong and much more powerful than all the other countries when they were his age. Many discussions were held but still, no one knew what to do with him. If they took advantage of him now, they could form the strongest alliance in the world, but of course, everyone wanted that, and so, no one ever took possession over him. Italy would roam free, unaware of his growing admiration, living wild with his ancestor Rome. Rome became a father figure to him and tried to guide him as best as he could. However, it didn't take long for Rome to realise, Italy was not only powerful, but dangerous. His aggression would take over and he could easily destroy most obstacles in his path. Although Rome admired the boy's amazing strength, he decided, Italy would only grow more powerful and more aggressive. But he wasn't quite sure how to help him.

Rome kept a close watch on Italy at all times to protect him. Italy didn't mind this-he liked his independence but felt secure in the shadow of Rome. One summer's day, Rome and little Italy were lying in a meadow. Rome was gazing at the sky and Italy was drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, there came a cry and both nations sat up. Rome glanced both ways and made out someone lying in the grass a little way off.

'Help! Help me!' Rome stumbled to his feet. Italy followed. Rome stopped and turned over his shoulder.

'No Italy! Stay here.' Italy, confused, watched Rome bound over to the other person. Austria lay, dramatically strewn across the grass, a soaking crimson patch on his perfect lilac shirt.

'What are you _doing_ France-hurry up!' He muttered under his breath, watching Rome quickly approaching. Rome dropped to his knees before Austria, towering over him. He gasped at the sight of his wound.

'Austria, are you alright? What happened!' Austria, ad-libbing, swayed his head deliriously and reached out with a shaking hand.

Italy stood, clutching his little shirt, watching the men in the distance. A shadow slowly crept over the boy and a hand was suddenly clapped over his mouth. Italy let out a small cry and struggled to free himself from the grip. France stood, bent over him, chuckling.

'I don't know what Austria was worried about, this was easy.' France clasped his other hand around Italy's waist, holding him still. Italy began to panic and wriggle under France's grip as he was picked up. Italy's eyes popped open, his irises ablaze and he stopped moving. France powered away, the boy under his arm. Italy began to draw himself into a ball and suspend himself there for a moment before suddenly thrusting his arms and legs out, shooting out of France's grip. France whipped around in shock. Little Italy landed on his feet nimbly and raised his eyes to look at France. The small boy fixed his gaze on France and glared at him with no expression. Somewhat intimated, France took a step back from the child.

Rome, clasping Austria's hand, listened to him with concern as he still looked around, bewildered. With his other hand, Rome carefully made to life Austria's shirt.

'Let me examine the wound.' Austria, in a panic, drew away and let out an agonising whimper. Suddenly, another cry echoed over Austria. Both men glanced round and gasped. Italy and France fought in the distance, locked in a brutal combat.

'Italy!' Rome took to his feet and sprinted towards them. Austria looked on, confused.

'Well this wasn't part of the plan.'

Rome reached out his hand to Italy. Italy lashed out, casting Rome's hand away.

'No!' He commanded. The tiny boy leapt into mid air and slammed his fist down to the ground. The earth beneath him suddenly quaked and a wave of energy smacked France and Rome in the face, hurling both of them backwards. Rome managed to land on his feet. He looked on in amazement. Italy curled back up into a ball, preparing for the next attack. France was injured and trying to recover on the ground. Rome could anticipate what was going to happen. Just as Italy sprung up, Rome dashed out in-front of France and Italy's blow struck Rome on the shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain through gritted teeth but remained unmoved. Italy fell to the ground, shocked, and inched backwards. Austria ran to France's side and helped him to standing. The boy shook his head and made to turn away. Rome lunged forward and clamped a firm hand on Italy's little shoulder. Italy turned back to face Rome, his eyes glistening with tears.

'Rome...I'm sorr-'

'No. Listen to me, Italy-'

'That brute!' France exclaimed from behind. He stood, leaning on Austria, his eyebrows knitted.

'He nearly damaged my gorgeous face! He's a monster! Get him away!' France thrusted forwards in anger. Austria held him back. Italy watched in horror. Rome turned to face France, disapprovingly.

'What were you two _thinking_? How could you pick on a small child?! He's still young, he doesn't know what he's doing!'

'You're telling me!' France snapped. 'He nearly blew us to bits!' Austria frowned, noticing Italy's expression.

'Oh be quiet, France. Look at the poor thing. Don't you think you've upset him enough?'

'He's not worth it-I wouldn't want an alliance with him if I tried! Come on, lets get out of here.' Austria nodded apologetically to Rome. Italy watched them disappear over the brow of a hill.

'Italy...' The small boy looked up at Rome. A patch of blood had appeared on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a moment before Italy's face crumpled and he began to cry. Rome sunk to his knees and embraced the boy tightly. Italy froze for a second before relaxing and resting his face on Rome's broad shoulder.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Grandpa Rome.' he sobbed.

'I know, Italy.'

'I meant to hit France instead!'

'Italy.' Rome drew himself away from the boy. 'What they tried to do was wrong, but you can't let your strength get the better of you. I applaud you for escaping France but there was no need to continue fighting. You can't solve a problem with a negative eye. Do you understand?'

'Ci, grandpa Rome.'

'Just try to control that anger of yours.' Italy closed his hands into fists as Rome wrapped himself around him again. His tightly clenched fists trembled and Italy dropped his head back on Rome's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

 **2**

Many years past and Italy slowly grew up. Since the incident, Rome still kept an eye on him, but decided to let the boy have his independence. Italy liked this new found freedom and became more and more contemplative because of it. He would barely ever speak and always bore a fixed grimace on his fine Italian features. Rome worried about Italy. He knew that inside of him, anger was bottling up-ever since accidentally striking him, Italy was always silent around Rome. But Rome decided that letting Italy make his own decisions would help him develop and become a better nation for it. _He just needs to discover himself_ , he would remind himself.

One day, Rome found Italy, now almost a grown young man, sitting by a lakeside in his normal, vacant manner. Rome sat next to the boy and smiled.

'You're growing up so fast, Italy.' Italy glanced down at the ground and swallowed uncomfortably. His face was still irritated. He resumed to looking straight ahead, over the water. 'It seemed like only yesterday you were this high.' Rome chuckled, holding his hand a small way above the ground. Italy snatched a glance at Rome's gesture and remained unchanged. 'Do you remember what I told you, all those years ago, Italy?' Italy froze. 'I told you, you couldn't solve a problem with a negative eye. And all I see in you is negativity. You could be the strongest country on earth, have the most powerful alliances and lead a great nation of people. But you'll never get anywhere if you forever stay like this.' Italy turned his head away.

'I don't want to talk about this, Grandpa Rome.' The boy made to stand up. Rome extended his hand towards him. Italy cast it aside and started walking away.

'Italy, I know you are still haunted by hurting me, but you are hurting me more now than you did then. I need you to show me there is someone inside that empty shell of yours.' Italy paused for a moment. Distant images of Rome's wincing face and bleeding shoulder flashed across the boy's mind. France's voice echoed quietly, 'He's a monster! Get him away!' He shook his head and stormed away. Rome watched him disappear into a tall dark forest. He passed a hand to his head and let out a deep sigh.

'What am I going to do?'

 **3**

Italy walked, head down through the forest. His brown locks swayed back and force across his face with every stride. _Grandpa Rome doesn't understand_ , he thought. _He patronises me and that makes me angry. I've hurt him once, I don't want to do it again. I just need to be alone._ Italy continued to walk through the dark forest. Suddenly, there was a rustle from behind. The boy stopped and quickly glanced in every direction. A second, louder rustle assured him something was near. Italy held his breath and bent his elbows slightly, his fists clenched.

'Show yourself!' He called. 'If you don't come out, I'll _find_ you!' From behind the bush, two figures appeared. A blonde haired, tall gentleman stumbled to his feet and brushed himself down. The second, a shorter, dark haired man followed close behind. It was France and Romano!

'Sacre Bleu! _Italy_?'

' _Italy_?' Romano stepped forward. Italy took a step backwards in surprise and fear.

'Romano, France...' Italy overcame his fear and stepped forward again, authoritatively.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well,' France flicked a piece of loose hair playfully 'We were going to a World meeting and I was having another argument with Britain and I got separated from the rest of the group and ended up here.'

'I tried to break it up between you two.' Romano added. 'But you stupid jerks wouldn't listen to me! And now we're lost!'

'Why are _you_ here, Italy?' France asked skeptically.

'That's none of your concern.' Italy answered dryly.

'Help us, brother. We can find a way out together.' Italy dismissed Romano and continued walking.

'Where are you going?'

'You don't need to know.' Romano hesitated for a moment before making rush out after Italy. France caught his hand and pulled him back.

'No, don't touch him, Romano! He's a monster!' Italy gritted his teeth and ignored them.

'What?! I don't understand. Why would you say something like that, you jerk bastard!'

'He tried to _kill_ me! And he hurt Rome!' Romano looked up in shock. Italy's breathing quickened.

'Italy, wait!' Romano called. 'I don't understand!' The boy whipped round and stamped his foot.

'Enough!' His amber eyes glowed brightly. The ground beneath him shook and like before, a wave of energy burst into other surrounding area. Both France and Romano were sent flying backwards. France was hurled against the trunk of a tree. He let out a cry and flopped to the ground. Italy walked collectedly over to the weakened nation.

'I didn't hurt Rome on purpose. Do you understand? You on the other hand, I will gladly get rid of! You tried to take me, make me _join_ you. You don't care if it's what anyone else wants, it's what pleases _you_. You make me sick, I would _never_ form an alliance with you, you dirty, perverted liar!'

'I don't want you! I don't need your garbage! All those years ago, I wanted to take you, with the best intentions!' France piped up. 'Please, just leave me alone!' Romano watched in horror as Italy picked up France by the scruff of his collar and looked him directly in the eye.

'You don't deserve to be a country. I'm going to end this, France. Everyone will better for it.' Italy raised a hand and prepared to attack. Romano lay on the ground, helpless.

'Italy stop!' Romano cried. Italy glanced over to his brother.

'Stay out of this Romano! This isn't your fight!'

'This has to stop!' Romano pleaded. France nodded in agreement, terrified. 'Please, just let him _go_!' Italy tightened his grip on France's shirt. Just as Italy made to make the next blow, a giant hand intervened and swept Italy up. Rome stood, towering above the trees in his God-like form. Italy squirmed under the grip of Rome's huge hand. He writhed and struggled in vein; Rome's power was infinite. The young man bowed his head, out of breath. He slowly raised his eyes to face Rome, who stood high above him. His neck craned and trembling, Italy glared at his captor, a dark flicker in his amber eyes.

'Rome...put me down. I need to finish this.'

'I tried, Italy. All these years, I've tried to help you. I've told you to suppress the anger inside of you. Negativity-'

'Shut _up_!' Italy shouted. 'I don't need your advice! I'm my own country!'

'But what kind of country will you lead? I only see war and hate in your future.'

'I don't care! France must be destroyed!'

'I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice, Italy.' France and Romano watched as, high above them, Italy was released from Rome's grip and suspended in the air. A translucent, purple bubble materialised around him and electric swirls began circling it at high speed. Rome cupped his hands around the bubble and applied as much pressure to it as he could, his great hands, trembling. Italy suddenly stopped moving and became completely still. Rome closed hi eyes, channeling his energy into the bubble.

'You will become a new person and forget all your anger before this moment. You can be a great country, Italy.' The bubble exploded with brilliant white light. France and Romano shielded their eyes.

'What the hell is going on up there?!'

Italy suddenly opened his eyes and, trapped in the blinding light, began to panic.

'Rome, what are you doing?!' Italy gasped and clasped both hands to his throat. His voice was changing; it had become higher and cracking. 'What have you done to me?!'

'I'm making you a better person, Italy.'

'What?!' With a flash, the bubble disappeared and the blinding light faded away, revealing Italy, still suspended in mid-air. Rome's giant hand scooped up the unconscious young man and carefully laid him back on the ground, a glowing purple pendant draped around his neck.

'Italy!' Romano ran to his brother's side and dropped to his knees. France stood, frozen. Italy's eyes began to flutter and he slowly awoke. Bewildered, he looked around, finally fixing his gaze on Romano. A broad grin grew on his face and he sprung up, wrapping himself tightly around Romano.

'Hey big brother, what's going on?' Italy squeaked in a happy, high pitched voice. Romano recoiled in horror and turned to Rome.

'What the hell did you do to my little brother, you jerk bastard!' Rome smiled contentedly.

'I fixed him.'

 **End of Prologue**

 **A/N: This is only the prologue to what could be an elongated series, if people want to see more of it. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **1**

Germany lay asleep in bed, soundly asleep. His eye twitched and he began to stir. With a sudden jerk below him, Germany sat bolt upright and tore off the bed sheets, only to find Italy, curled up in a ball, nuzzling his head into the other's stomach.

' _Italy_! How many times-'

'GERMANY! I had that dream again!'

' _Again_? That's the fourth time this week. There must be something wrong with you, Italy.' Germany stopped and rethought his last sentence. Italy flopped his head back on the bed pitifully.

'Make them stop, Germany.' he whimpered. 'They're scary!'

'I know, I know.' Germany comforted, patting the man's head sympathetically. Both nations remained in silence for a moment before Italy piped up.

'Hey Germany?'

'Jah?'

'Can I stay in your bed tonight?' Germany sighed loudly and nodded.

'If it helps you, Italy...'

 **2**

'Italy?' Germany rapped loudly on the door, fully dressed. 'Let's go, Italy! It's training time, get up!' He paused for a moment, and, with no response, swung open the door. 'I won't say it again, get u-' Germany froze in the doorway. Italy sat with his back to the door, on the edge of the bed, hunched over something.

'Mein Gott, you're actually up. What are you doing?' Italy craned his neck round and blinked absently at the man.

'Germany, look.' Curious, Germany came and took a seat next to him.

'What?' Italy clutched the purple pendant around his neck and held it up. As the jagged crystal rocked slowly from side to side, Germany noticed, a small portion near the top was clear-as if the purple was fading away.

'You see, it's clear at the top and it wasn't like that before.'

'Forgive me Italy, but I'm no expert on rocks. That does seem strange though. Remind me where that thing came from again?' Italy cocked his head to the side.

'I don't remember. I've had it since forever and I wear it every day!'

'But it must have come from _somewhere_. And why must you wear it all the time-I've never known you take that thing off from around your neck. Not once!'

'I don't know.' Italy turned to face Germany. 'I've always felt that if I take it off, something bad will happen.' Germany smiled wryly and patted Italy on the back.

'Just like when you thought, if you put your arms outside the bed covers, a demon baby from Hell would come and bite them off?'

'But it's _true_.' Germany chuckled and stood up.

'It's probably nothing, Italy. Let's just forget about it, alright?' Italy slipped the pendant back under his vest and nodded. ' _Schizer_!' Germany cried from outside the door. 'We're going to be late! Japan will be waiting for us! We're going to have to run, Italy!'

'But what about breakfast?'

'Fasted exercise!'

 **3**

'JAP _AN_!' Italy shrieked, waving his arm. Japan turned round slowly and collectedly. He smiled and nodded his head as Italy and Germany approached along the promenade, both red in the face. Germany passed a hand to his head and panted rapidly.

'Sorry we're late.'

'Do not apologise, Mr. Germany.'

'We ran all the way to get here on time.'

'I do not mind if you are late-'

'But-but we've missed almost twenty minutes of training!'

'I think, by the looks of it, you and Mr. Italy have done your quarter of training already.' Japan smiled. Germany frowned. 'Why don't we relax down on the beach for a little while, instead? It might do you some good.'

'Veeee! Aw yeah, please can we go to the beach Germany? Please, please, please?'

'Fine-' Before Germany or Japan could stop him, Italy's clothes were strewn across the sand and he was bounding towards the sea in his undergarments, his arms out wide. 'Come on.' Germany sighed. 'We'd better keep an eye on him in case he nearly drowns again.' Japan nodded and followed Germany down onto the beach.

Italy lay asleep next to Germany on the warm sand. Japan, sitting opposite Germany, watched the young man, smiling.

'He is very cute when he is asleep.'

'I know. He's just like a little kid. All that splashing about in the water must have worn him out.' Germany chuckled, turning his head to look at Italy. His smile faded and his face darkened. 'I always hope there'll come a day when he'll finally grow up and become a strong country like one of us.' Japan nodded in agreement.

'It seems to me, Mr. Italy is _incapable_ of ever possessing such qualities. I have never seen him angry or emotionally conflicted before.'

'Neither have I, and I feel like...I've _failed_ him. I train him every day and to what success?' Both looked to the young man, who lay blissfully unaware of the conversation, a sweet smile on his face. 'I just don't understand him. Nothing about Italy makes sense. From that strange curl on the side of his head to that weird rock around his neck.'

'Rock? What rock, Mr. Germany?'

'You mean, you haven't ever seen him wearing that purple crystal thing?'

'No.'

'Hmm. Well, it's odd. He's worn it ever since I've known him and according to him, he's had it all his life. But he doesn't know where it came from and refuses to take it off, in fear that something bad will happen if he does.'

'That _is_ strange. Mr. Italy doesn't strike me as being superstitious.'

'I know. Well, he was worrying about it this morning because some of the colour had faded from the top.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look, see for yourself.' Germany lent forwards and held up the stone from the string around Italy's neck. Japan squinted slightly and studied the crystal carefully.

'Very unusual. I've never seen anything like that before.'

'You mean it shouldn't be doing that?'

'Rocks should never lose their colour. This is very strange, Mr. Germany...' Germany sat back and screwed up his face. Below them, there was a short, quiet whimper. Both turned to Italy who lay with a frightened look on his unconscious face. The whimpers grew louder and he began lashing out with his arms and kicking his legs. Germany grabbed his shoulder and at once, Italy raised his head, somewhat bewildered.

'Italy. _Italy,_ it's OK!' Both locked gazes for a moment. The young man sat up silently and clutched at the stone around his neck.

'It seemed you were having a nightmare, Mr. Italy.'

'Don't tell me...' Germany trailed off. Italy nodded. Japan cocked his head to the side. Germany snatched a glance at Japan and acknowledged his confusion. 'For nearly a week now, Italy has been having the same nightmare.'

'Really?' Japan squinted skeptically. 'It is very unusual to have the same dream more than once, never mind several times over. Please forgive me, Italy, but could you tell what the dream is about?' Italy sat with his kneed tucked into his chest, staring at the ground. He lifted his head, a small, sad frown on his face.

'Well, I dreamed that I was high up and someone in a dark cape was running towards me on the ground. I had a gun in my hand and I...I _shot_ at them! It's horrible, Japan!' Italy cried, shaking his head back and forth.

Japan nodded and glanced away.

'I'm not sure what it means, Mr. Italy. Perhaps you should just go home and rest. Maybe eat something too.'

'Yes, maybe I'll make you some pasta when we get back home. Does that sound good?' Germany smiled, leaning forward to look at Italy. The young man clutched at the crystal and fixed his gaze upon the ground.

'No.' Japan and Germany both recoiled in shock.

'What?!'

'I don't want any pasta.'

'Mein gott! Italy, is there something wrong with you?! Are you sick?'

'Italy never refuses pasta.' Japan remarked, watching as Germany clamped both hands on Italy's shoulders and spun the flimsy boy round to face him. Italy stared blankly at him. 'I'm just not hungry.' He blinked absently. Germany glanced away for a moment before standing up.

'Japan, I'm taking Italy home.' He forced a smile. 'I think someone swallowed a bit too much sea water.' Japan bowed his head slowly and deeply.

 **4**

Germany stood beside the edge of the bed. Italy lay sound asleep in his undergarments, no expression in his face. The crimson sun set cast the boy's face in a golden light. Germany walked to the window and drew the curtains. Italy remained unchanged.

'Lets hope it was just sea water...' he whispered to himself, making to leave the room. He suddenly stopped and approached the side of the bed. Italy's pendant was now only half purple. Confused, Germany knelt down and carefully lifted the stone from the mattress without tugging at the string attached to it. As it rocked slowly from side to side, it became obvious: the stone was gradually losing its colour. It was 3/4 full that morning and was now only half purple-it had lost a quarter of it's colour in the space of a day. _How can that be_ , Germany thought, still studying the crystal intently. _I don't understand this._ He glanced up at his sleeping companion and placed the stone back on the mattress . _I just hope he'll be alright._

 **5**

The G8 sat around the large oval desk. Naturally, no country was fully paying attention to the other. America was stood at the head of the table, desperately trying to be heard over the others who were either locked in an argument or simply weren't listening. Germany, who would have normally intervened by now, was distracted by Italy who sat silently with his head down on the opposite side of the table. His hand was clasped over what Germany could only imagine was the crystal. _Has it changed?_ Germany thought. _I wonder if it's lost any more of it's colour. Why is there still something up with Italy? He's still not acting normal._ Suddenly, Italy glanced up and locked gazes with Germany. Germany froze, staring back at the young man, before clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. He turned his attention to America who still stood, shouting something unintelligible at the other seven nations, his finger raised high. America suddenly paused, mid sentence, and blinked, looking a little way ahead of him.

'Hey, dudes, is he okay?' All followed America's gaze to Italy, who lay with his head on the table, his arms strewn out wide.

'Italy!' Germany sprung from his chair and raced to the young man's side. He pulled him away from the table and into his arms. The boy's head rolled backwards, lifeless. 'What's the _matter_ with him?! _Italy_!' All the other nations watched in silence. France slowly leaned towards Britain and smiled wryly.

'I ship it.' Britain scowled and smacked the back of France's head. Germany, meanwhile, scanned Italy for any sign of life. His breathing quickened and he began to panic. ' _Italy_!' he cried, helplessly. It was then Germany noticed, the stone around Italy's neck was completely colourless.

Rome watched from above. His face darkened.

'It would seem I could only channel Italy's energy for so long...soon enough, he'll return to his old self. Something must be done.'

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I'm actually quite excited to continue this-I have plans! I have plans! I'm really glad people are enjoying this series and to quell any doubts, I will see this story through to the end. If you have any suggestions/changes/comments let me know-they're much appreciated :3**

 **More soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **1**

Italy, surrounded by infinite blank space, watched tentatively from above as a figure donned in a black cape and holding a silver compass ran, far beneath him. Italy dropped lower to get a closer look at the figure below. The hooded person turned in every direction, distressed and panicked. They were calling Italy's name but their voice was distant and muted. Without looking away, the young man slipped his hand into his pocket and removed a slim, silver pistol. He raised his arm and paused for a moment before releasing the trigger.

BANG! Italy shot up in bed and looked around wildly. He passed a hand to his head and relaxed his shoulders, slinking further down the bed covers. Italy looked to his chest, suddenly. The crystal was glowing white. He lunged forwards and held the stone up high. Small beams of light shone from the crystal's core.

" _Wha_?" Italy faltered. He dropped the stone and clapped both hands to his mouth. The rock fell and slapped against the boy's chest. "My voice is changing!" he whimpered in a cracked cry. Italy clumsily stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor with a sharp inhalation of breath. "Germany! Germany _help_ me!" He doubled over, clutching at his stomach in pain, his hair flopping over his face. "Germany _help_!" He screamed, in a lower and somewhat menacing voice. The pendant's raise grew brighter and bigger around Italy, swallowing him up inside it.

Germany awoke with a start and looked to the bedroom door.

"Italy?" Germany raced out of bed and down the corridor. He swung open Italy's door and recoiled in horror. The young man was nowhere to be seen. The bedroom window was wide open, the curtain rippling slightly from the wind. Germany ran to the window and looked frantically in the darkness outside, but there was no sign of the young man. He whipped back round and slammed his hand down on the window-sill, his eyes darting frantically back and forth on the floor. "Where the hell did he _go_?" Germany suddenly looked up to find the drawer of the boy's beside cabinet open. He hastened over and quickly scanned everything before catching sight of an indent of a gun. "It's gone?! Why, why would he take that?!" Germany brought a hand to his head and clutched at the roots of his hair, his teeth gritted.

 **2**

"I have called you all here today because we have a crisis on our hands." Germany stood with both fists on the oval table. The other seven members of the G8 watched him silently. "Italy has gone missing." The other nations gasped. "I heard him scream last night and when I came to see what the matter was, he was gone. The window was wide open and his gun was missing."

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Russia suggested. France tutted in disgust.

"Egh! Who would ever want to kidnap _that_ freak?"

"A dirty pervert like _you_ , you wanker!" Britain shouted.

"Say that again?" Before anyone could stop them, Britain and France were on the floor, aimlessly grappling with each other.

"You fight like a girl!" France exclaimed. Germany growled and slammed his hands onto the table.

"SHUT _UP_! _"_ he roared. Some birds outside the UN building flew away. Britain and France froze, Britain straddling France, gripping his neck. "Have you seriously forgotten we have a huge problem on our hands? Italy is missing: no one knows where he's gone and why he's gone and I fear he may be in trouble. So it's our job as the leading nations to find him and bring him back to safety." The other countries paused for a moment before nodding and exchanging glances.

"Good, we're agreed then." Germany sighed. "Now-" Just then, the board room door was flung open and an angry cry approached him from behind.

"You jerk bastard! What the hell did you do with my little brother!" Romano sprung onto Germany's back and banged pathetically on his shoulder. Germany threw him off and squished a boot to his face as he rolled to the floor.

"I didn't touch him! Why would _I_ want to hurt him!" Germany removed his boot and Romano staggered to his feet, wiping the small slit of blood from his cheek.

"Then _where is he_?"

"If I knew, do you think I would be holding this emergency conference?! Look, the quicker we quit arguing, the quicker we can find Italy." Romano glanced away and nodded reluctantly. Germany turned back to the other nations. "Now, this is the plan."

 **3**

Germany sat, alone on a hill, a small campfire before him, casting his strong features in a dim golden glow. He sat hunched over, his chin resting on his fists.

"We've searched all day, and to what success? Ugh." Germany threw his head in his hands. "Where did you go, Italy?" He muttered quietly. Distressing thoughts began to turn in the man's mind. _What if this is all my fault? What if, all the useless training I gave him, all the things I called him, everything I ever said to him made him want to leave...No. That's not the Italy I know. He would never run away-well, outside of wars and battles-he never wants to leave my side. I'm like a brother to him..._ Germany looked up _. And he's like a brother to me. Only now I see how good he was to me. He would do...anything for me and was the only one who truly cared about me. Why now! Why didn't I see it earlier! I've been disgusting, a monster towards him ever since we met and now he's gone...I can't even tell him how much I appreciate his company._ Germany found himself welling up. He screwed up his face and firmly wiped his eyes. _This is unlike me. I don't cry. Thank God no one else is here to see me like this._ Germany sniffed and fixed his gaze on the fire, the warm glow catching in his eyes. _I promise I'll find you, Italy. "_ When I do, I swear, I'll never shout at you again, I'll never get angry when you put a grenade in your mouth, I'll...I'll be a good friend, OK?" Germany looked to the sky, his hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind. A star above him began to twinkle and shine brighter than the others, growing. Germany stood up, unsettled. The star began to fall slowly to earth, heading towards the man. Germany inched backwards as the star-now an illuminating ball of light-landed a little way before him. From the blinding light, a figure emerged. He was tall, with grey tumbling locks. As he stepped forward, Germany soon saw, he was translucent-like a ghost! The man smiled at Germany.

"W-who are you?" The nation asked, trying to hide his fear. The man bowed deeply and slowly. Upon returning to standing, Germany locked gazes with his shining golden eyes.

"I am the ghost of the Roman Empire." Germany blinked and edged backwards slightly. "Don't be afraid, Germany. I have not come with intentions to hurt you. I am here to help you."

" _Help_ me? What do you mean...and how do you know who I am?"

"I know where Italy is." Germany froze. Rome stood, expressionless, awaiting his response.

" _What?!_ Then tell me where the hell he is!"

"He is trapped in a forest many miles from here."

"A forest? Why is he-Ugh! it doesn't matter. Let's just find him already." Germany made to walk away.

"Wait." Germany stopped and turned back. "It's not that simple. You can't just walk in and find him."

"What, why?"

"Italy has created a force field around himself and the forest, so it's impossible to enter."

"Wait what?! Force field?"

"It all comes back to the crystal around his neck. I know you're aware of it." Germany shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm aware. But how does that-"

"And you also saw how over the last few days, it's colour has vanished?"

"Yes."

"Well, that crystal channeled all his past energy-all his memories, thoughts and emotions-into one place and kept it there all this time."

"Rome, you're going too fast-I don't understand! Slow down!" Germany moved closer. Suddenly, he noticed, Rome was beginning to disappear. "Hey wait! Rome, don't go! What you said doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm sorry Germany. I can only ever be on Earth at one time for so long. Everything will be explained, I promise. For now, take this." A shiny silver compass fell to the ground. Germany picked it up. "It will lead you to Italy. And take this too." A black cape flopped to the floor. With his other hand, Germany scooped it up. "This cape will help you enter Italy's force field. But even with the cape, I doubt anyone else in the world would be able to pass. You have the strongest feelings of anyone for the boy and your energy might just compromise his."

"What?! I'm still confused!" Germany called as Rome was lifted into the sky. "You can save him, Germany! Bring him back. Bring him back." Rome's voice died away into the empty night sky and he disappeared from sight. Germany shook his head and examined his two foreign items.

"I guess I have no other choice. But I won't tell the others. This is a job for only me." Germany fastened the cape around his neck and held up the compass. The arrow spun and pointed straight ahead. Germany nodded and set off down the slope of the hill. "I'm coming, Italy."

 **4**

The other countries began to worry. Germany had been gone for two days with no explanation as to where he was. As per usual, America stood at the head of the UN table, his finger thrust in the air.

"Dudes, this is not cool! Italy and now Germany are both missing."

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Russia suggested again. Britain frowned.

"As if _Germany_ would let himself be kidnapped."

 _"_ I agree." Japan piped up. "Mr. Germany is very powerful and very clever. He would never back down in a difficult situation." All the nations nodded in unison.

"But we still don't know where they _are_!" America moaned.

"Then we must look." China said assertively. Everyone exchanged glances and stood up.

 **5**

Germany struggled through the endless thick grass, his legs giving way occasionally. He wiped his forehead and laboured each breath. He squinted and held up the compass. The arrow still pointed straight ahead.

"This is useless. I'm not getting anywhere. I'm completely lost." He dropped to his knees, the cape rippling in the wind. _I have failed you, Italy,_ he thought. Upon raising his head, Germany could see the outline of a forest. A faint purple glow circled the trees. With half a smile, Germany got to his feet and powered towards the distant forest.

The man stood at the entrance to the woods. Before him, the purple shield wavered. Germany took a deep breath and composed himself before charging into the wall. A burst of light exploded around him and Germany found himself being pushed back by an incredible force. His hair blew furiously in front of his face, his cape whipping violently behind him. Germany stood with one foot in front of the other, his arms bent. He could feel himself quickly losing purchase on the ground beneath him. "No." he uttered through gritted teeth. With all his strength, Germany let out a raging cry and managed to take a step forward. Around him, Italy's innocent laughter echoed faintly. "Italy? It must be his energy. I can feel it. I'm coming Italy, just hold on." Germany closed his eyes and concentrated. Upon opening his eyes, Germany felt a surge of power rush through his body and he ploughed through the light, until finally, it dissolved and the forest began to appear around him. With a deep sigh, Germany fell to the ground. He lay, breathing rapidly and looked over his shoulder. The purple shield now blocked him from the other side. He nodded and hurriedly got to his feet.

Italy watched tentatively from the high branch of a tree as a figure donned in a black cape and holding a silver compass ran, far beneath him. Italy dropped lower to get a closer look at the figure below. The hooded person turned in every direction, distressed and panicked. They were calling Italy's name but their voice was distant and muted. Hesitating for a moment, the young man slipped his hand into his pocket and removed the slim, silver pistol from his bedside cabinet. He raised his arm and paused for a moment before releasing the trigger. Germany suddenly froze for a moment, his eyes wide. The compass fell from his hand and he dropped to his knees. The man doubled over and flopped to the floor, a pool of blood trickling out from underneath him.

"You shouldn't _be_ here." Italy whispered.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **1**

Germany awoke to blue sky. Without moving, he looked slowly about. Everything was silent. He sat up. An endless stretch of grass, peppered with small flowers surrounded him. There was no wind; everything was still. _What is this place_ , he thought, getting to feet.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he called, treading tentatively through the infinitive field. Then, Germany suddenly noticed a figure standing in the distance. He gasped in relief and began to sprint towards them. The figure's back was turned but upon approaching him closer, Germany knew who it was. "Rome?" he uttered in disbelief. Rome turned over his shoulder and forced a weak smile. Germany noticed, Rome was no longer translucent-as he was, last time they met-but solid and opaque like him. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"Your body is still in the forest. Your mind is stuck in the realm between life and death. The wound Italy left you with is bad- _fatal_ even-"

"I was... _shot_? By... _Italy_?" Germany faltered and dropped to his knees. "But...but..." The man's voice wavered in shock. "None of this makes any sense. How am I here? How could Italy shoot me? Why did he change? Please Rome, you said you would explain everything to me. I need to _know_." Rome saw the desperate, pathetic look on his face and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"I don't care! Italy is...he's all I have. Please, just tell me what's going on." Rome nodded.

"Well, I suppose I explain it like this. When Italy was born, many centuries ago, all of the nations quickly found out how strong he was and what a powerful country he'd go on to be."

"Italy was... _powerful_?" Germany asked, craning his head to look at Rome.

"Yes, so much so, none of the other countries knew how to handle him. So I decided to look after him myself. But one day, Austria and France tried to capture Italy to make him join forces with them. Italy used all his power and rage to escape, injuring not only them, but me as well." Rome pulled the toga away from his right shoulder, revealing a small but visible scar. "Even after all these year, I still have that scar." Germany stared, dumbfounded.

"Italy's that strong?"

"Oh yes. It's because of that overwhelming strength and incredibly short temper that I decided I had to do something. After hurting me, Italy was always so insecure and that only made him more violent. He would never be functional nation with the attitude he had. So, there came a day when finally, I put a stop to it and channeled all his energy into that crystal, giving him a brand new personality."

"So, you mean...the Italy I know...that's not really him?"

"No. You've come to know only a mask. But I never thought the effects would wear off and he'd return back."

"But...that means I'll never see the Italy I know ever again?"

"No, Germany. We can save him. But its up to you now."

" _Me_?" Rome nodded slowly and deeply.

"You remember what I told you? You're the one person in the world who has the strongest feelings for Italy. So you're the one person who can change him."

"Change him?"

"Yes. Take the compass with you and it will lead you to him. When you find him, it is possible to separate the two personalities now living inside him. The Italy you know has been pushed out by his natural personality. But it is not gone. I can sense, there is still an ember of him left inside. You must find it and split the two personalities."

"B-but I don't know how to do that!"

"You will. It will come. Now, you must go before Italy does any more damage. As for you, I can heal the wound he gave you and you'll be able to return to consciousness."

"Thank you, Rome." Germany bowed his head quickly. Rome smiled and acknowledged the gesture, turning back round. He knelt down and began prizing apart the grass in front of him. Curious, Germany walked round to see. The ground Rome separated, gave way and opened up onto the sky below. Germany took a step back in shock. Upon approaching again, he could see his own body lying in the forest, a large pool of dark blood underneath his chest. Rome passed a hand gently over the hole he made. Germany watched in awe as glowing golden swirls began to spiral from under his body. In a short explosion of light, the swirls disappeared.

"It is done." Germany looked to Rome. "Bring him back, Germany." Germany nodded. Looking down at his feet, he realised the patch of ground beneath him was beginning to crumble. Germany fell through the hole slowly and began to drift gracefully down to earth, landing perfectly in line with his lifeless body. He slipped through the body and suddenly, reunited with himself, shot up, gasping for air. Germany blinked repeatedly and looked around. He was in the forest, back in his body. He looked down at his hands. They were set in the puddle of blood. Suddenly remembering, he hastily unbuttoned his shirt and looked to his stomach. It was as if there had never been any injury; there wasn't a single scratch on his body. Smiling out of relief and impression, Germany looked to the sky and nodded in gratitude. He got to his feet, reshuffled his cape and picked up the silver compass, setting off through the forest.

 **2**

Italy walked, head down, up the steep, winding path of the mountain. His hair blew wildly in front of his pale, expressionless face. He clutched the stone around his neck. Snow blew fiercely in his direction. As he walked, thoughts began swirling around his mind. _How did he manage to enter my force field? It's impossible for anyone to get inside. Who was he, I recognise him. I know him._ Germany's smiling face from a previous memory, flashed in front of him. Italy clamped his eyes shut and continued walking. _Why can't I remember his name! Why did he want to get to me so desperately anyway?_ Suddenly, another memory of Germany walking with Italy along the promenade flashed across his vision. The image of Germany falling to the floor after being shot followed. Then, Italy impacting Rome as a child appeared. The boy shook his head violently.

"All my memories are getting mixed up! No! No! Stop it!" Italy let out an angry cry and began to run further up the mountain, screaming at the top of his lungs.

 **3**

Russia, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia all sat around a shoddy, makeshift campfire in the deep snow. All except Russia shivered violently, their teeth chattering, pathetically holding their hands out to the tepid warmth of the fire. Russia sat, looking at them, a slight smile on his face.

"Are you cold, Lithuania?" he asked, somewhat sympathetically.

"I-I'm f-f-f-ine, Mr. Russia sir." Lithuania swallowed and looked his master in the eye. "D-d-do you t-t-think sir, maybe we should j-j-j-ust turn back? I think Mr. Italy would have m-m-m-re sense than to be out here in this c-c-c-old." Latvia and Estonia nodded in unison. Russia's expression stayed the same.

"But we have to wait here in my country until Italy is found. That was America's order, we all have to wait in our countries in case we find him."

"But Mr. Russia sir" Estonia squeaked. "It's so c-c-c-c-old. Who would want to be stuck in this _wasteland_ anyway?" Lithuania and Latvia gasped and held their breath, looking slowly over to their master, who now had a demonic red hue rising from him. His passive face still remained unchanged. "What did you call my country?" Just as Russia made to reach for his magic metal pipe of pain, a distant, echoing cry broke in. All four turned over their shoulders. Lithuania stood up and shielded a hand over his eyes, squinting. "What was _that_?" Russia asked from behind. Lithuania's eyes suddenly lit up and he whipped round.

"It's Mr. Italy!" Lithuania thrust a finger towards a tall mountain in the distance. "He's running up that mountain over there!"

"Da!" Russia stood up. "We must tell America and the others."

 **4**

America sat at his desk, twisting from side to side in his chair. He held a pack of papers and was scanning them accordingly when the door was suddenly burst open. Lithuania stood at the door, a little out of breath. Russia stood a little way behind him.

"What is it dudes?"

"Mr. America, we found Italy!"

All of the G8, plus Romano, waded through the thick snow, led by Russia and Lithuania. Up ahead, Latvia and Estonia stood, waiting for them.

"Is he still there?" Russia asked as they approached.

"Yes Mr. Russia sir. He is sitting at the peak of the mountain." Everyone followed Latvia's finger as he pointed to the summit of a rocky, snow covered mountain. The silhouette of a lone figure could just be made out.

"That's _Italy_?" England muttered. "How the hell did he get up there?"

"You're asking the wrong question-as usual." France interjected. "The real question is, how do we get him _down_?"

On the other side of the mountain, the same distance away as the other party, Germany stopped and looked up at the mountain. Holding up the compass, the arrow moved from pointing to north west to straight north. Upon following the compass' direction, Germany could also make out Italy, sitting on the top of the mountain. Germany paused for a moment, his cape flapping against his arms wildly, before setting off.

"I'm coming, Italy."

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thanks for staying with this story this far-I really appreciate it! The next chapter should be the last one, so, stay tuned for the final installment! :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **1**

Italy watched silently as the G8 prepared to scale the mountain, below. He kept a firm grip on the cold pistol and closely observed their every move. With a deep sigh of hopelessness, Italy tucked his knees into his chest and buried his head against his legs. His hair whipped in the biting wind, flakes of snow beginning to settle on his scalp.

"Why did they come?" He whispered. "They're only going to get hurt."

Germany struggled desperately up the face of the mountain, failing to find purchase on protruding rocks. The other party seemed to have just as much luck. A thick rope was wrapped around America's waist, Japan took hold of the rest of the coil.

"Hey Japan, d' ya think you could chuck that thing up _there_?" America pointed a finger to a sharp pointed side of the mountain.

"I could try, Mr. America." Japan readjusted his grip on the coil of rope and made to toss it upwards when Romano intervened.

"What are you doing, you jerk! Italy's _my_ brother, _I_ should go and rescue him!" Before anyone could stop him, Romano prized the rope off of America and was busily tying it around his own waist.

"Romano no!" Britain stepped forward. "It's too dangerous. You don't know what you're doing!" Romano whipped round.

"Who asked _you_ , limey! I can handle this! Besides, none of you know Italy like I know him. I'm the best one to go. Now lets just _do it_ already!" The other nations decided not to argue and thus began helping Romano. Japan sighed and glanced to the ground. _I bet Mr. Germany would volunteer if he was here. He understands Italy the most out of all of us._ He looked up. _Even more than Romano does._

 **2**

Italy slowly raised his head at the sound of movement behind him. Turning over his shoulder, the boy was confused to find no-one there. He got to his feet hesitantly and peered over the edge of the mountain. To Italy's horror, Germany was a little way below him, struggling to climb to the top of the mountain. As a hand grabbed at the platform before him, the boy inched backwards and reached for his pistol, without looking away. Germany heaved himself full onto the safety of the summit and breathed with a laboured effort. A bullet suddenly struck the snow, an inch from the man's head. Germany looked up at once. Italy stood a couple of feet away, the pistol held with two hands. His skin was sickly pale, there was no colour in his cheeks. The tips of his hair were frozen over and almost blue from the cold. Germany made to stand up. Italy fired again, this time, puncturing through his shirt and in his shoulder.

"Why are you _here_!" He shouted. Germany winced in pain and opened his mouth, a dry gag leaving his throat. He gritted his teeth and grabbed at his shoulder, gripping the wound with a trembling hand. Suddenly, before Italy's eyes, Germany's weakened body morphed into Rome, holding the shoulder he struck him with. The boy's eyes widened with fear and he took a step back. He shook his head from side to side. "No! No! _Stop_!" The vision of Rome disappeared and Germany's body returned to normal, sprawled on the snow, the area surrounding the rip in his shirt, bleeding. He slammed a palm into the ground and staggered to his feet, clutching his shoulder with one hand. Terror took hold of Italy for a moment before his fear turned to rage. Germany limped towards the boy and outstretched his hand feebly.

Down below, France suddenly noticed something. He tapped furiously on Britain's shoulder and thrust a hand in the air, towards the peak of the mountain.

" _Look!_ Someone's up there with Italy!" Britain squinted and shielded a hand to his eyes. He suddenly gasped.

"It's Germany!" All the other countries stopped and followed Britain and France's gaze. The two figures stood opposite each other, one at each end of the summit's platform.

Germany stepped forward. Italy raised the gun.

"No." he said weakly. The boy continued to hold the pistol up as Germany kept on moving closer. In a panic, Italy shot again, hitting just above the man's chest. Germany froze for a moment before falling forward. With his last ounce of strength, he wrapped both arms around the boy's shoulders and embraced him tightly, all his weight shifted on Italy. "Italy...I know you're in there. Please...fight back. I know you can do it. Please...you're all I have in this world. You're my best friend. Come back. Come back... _please_." Germany whispered, barely audible. Italy stood rigid, his eyes glistening. He could feel Germany's blood warming against his shirt. The pistol was still suspended. His hand trembled violently. Inside him, he could feel a strange conflicting sensation. It was the other self trying to get out. He was determined to keep it down. Suddenly, a flash of light crossed his vision. Consecutive images from his past burst before him, one by one. He saw himself and Rome enjoying themselves. As they passed, some of the pictures changed to him enjoying himself with the dying man before him. He cried out in anger and distress.

"Why are my memories getting mixed up! I don't want him with me! There can't be two of us! I won't allow it! He's not _me_! Why won't this _stop_!" The boy screamed again in despair. Suddenly, in the next flash of light, the images stopped appearing and he found himself facing Rome's adjusted version of his own self. They were surrounded by infinite white space. Both boys looked each other in the eye. Rome's Italy was crying, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Please don't hurt Germany any more!" he squeaked pathetically. "I won't let you touch him!" he cried, running towards his alternative self. Original Italy whipped his arms out in-front of him, blocking his other self's useless attack.

"Have you forgotten that Rome made you _weak_? There is no point in fighting me. I _will_ win."

"But I _am_ you!"

" _Wrong_!" Original Italy snapped, lashing out at Rome's Italy, sending him skidding backwards. "You invaded my body and took over for all these years! You had no right! Now I've come to claim what is mine!" Italy sniffed and got to his feet, wiping his face.

"You don't _deserve_ that body! All you use it for is violence and war!" Italy watched in horror as his weak opponent stood up and was now marching defiantly towards him. "Rome made me to be a good country! And I will _be_ a good country!" Rome's Italy let out a scream unlike any other Italy had ever heard. It was a cry of pure passion. Italy struck his opponent in the heart while _he_ was meanwhile still frozen in awe of what his alternative self had done. An explosion of light erupted from original Italy's chest, swallowing up the other as well.

 **3**

Back on the summit of the mountain, the crystal around Italy's neck suddenly cracked. The boy's eyes opened, his eye lashes wet with tears. The pistol fell from his hand. Italy dropped to his knees. Down below, all the countries watched, silently.

"What's going on up there?!" Lithuania said quietly.

Italy looked down upon his friend. Germany lay slumped in the snow, his arms still hooked around the boy's shoulders, the patch of snow beneath him bleeding slowly red. The boy inhaled sharply and pulled Germany up. His head rolled back lifelessly. Italy's eyes filled with tears.

" _Germany_?" He shook the man by the shoulders. "Germany I'm back, wake up! _Look_ , I got rid of him!" Italy fumbled with freezing hands and held up the broken stone. "C'mon! Please wake up Germany..." The man did not stir. A dark feeling churned in the boy's stomach. Italy drew Germany in close, embracing him tightly, the warm blood on Italy's shirt now growing cold against his skin. The boy sobbed loudly, his whole body trembling. "I'm so sorry, Germany! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't want to! Please forgive me Germany!"His harrowing cries echoed through the wilderness. The snow continued to fall none the less, covering both men in a dusting of white. Italy's tears began to freeze on his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt Germany being pulled away from him. "Huh?" The boy looked on in shock as Germany's limp body was dragged off the ground, apparently by itself, and suspended in the air. A warm light began to glow from the man's core and in a burst of brilliant white, shining golden spirals sprouted from the wound on his shoulder and chest. Italy watched in awe. The spirals coiled themselves around the two holes and in a matter of seconds, they were closed up and fully healed. As the light began to fade, Germany was carefully set back on the snow. Italy hesitated for a moment before rushing to his companion's side. Colour returned to Germany's cheeks and his chest began to rise and fall, slowly. Italy's face lit up as the man opened his eyes.

"Italy?" he faltered quietly. Italy sat frozen in front of him. "Is it really... _you?_ " Italy nodded his head, tears welling up in his amber eyes. Germany smiled in relief and felt his eyes watering as well. He suddenly lunged forward and embraced Italy tightly. The boy sat, frozen for a moment before acknowledging Germany's gesture. Italy rested his head on the man's shoulder and smiled through teary eyes.

"You did well, Italy." a familiar voice sounded before him. Italy looked up.

"Grandpa Rome?" Rome smiled proudly, standing at the edge of the summit's platform. Germany looked over his shoulder. "That was you who just brought Germany back to life, wasn't it!"

Rome nodded.

"Both of you should feel very lucky. You are extremely fortunate to have each other as friends. Never in all my time have I seen such strong feelings for two countries. Germany, you sacrificed yourself not only once, but twice, to save Italy. And Italy, you showed great strength in overcoming your deepest fears and extinguishing the negative energy that tried to take hold of you." Italy nodded. Germany glanced over to him for a moment.

"But Rome," Germany began "I still don't understand. When Italy's original nature began to take over again, why didn't it just wipe out the personality you gave him?"

"Because, all those years ago, I didn't _really_ make him weak. I made him stronger. It is those who crave destruction and violence who are the weak in this world. Italy is stronger now than he ever was before. His love of life and deep affection for those around him made him able to hold on and survive against the wrath of his past energy. He is a powerful ally, Germany. I hope you realise that." Rome smiled and began to fade away.

Down below, the G8 looked on in silence.

"Can you see anything?" France asked.

"No." Britain replied. "I can't see anything. Do you think everything's OK up there?"

"If that potato bastard's hurt my little brother..." Romano started, working himself up.

"Calm down Romano." Japan rested a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Italy will be just fine. I'm sure of it."

"Look! They're moving!" China thrust an arm towards the mountain peak. All the other nations watched as Italy and Germany helped themselves to standing, paused for a moment and then locked embraces again. Everyone watched in admiration-all except France who stood smiling to himself. He leaned over to Britain.

"I ship it." he whispered.

"Shut it, Frog!" Britain spanked the back of France's head and continued to watch the men on the mountain.

Germany smiled. Italy smiled back, tears still clinging to his innocent eyes. With a gentle touch, the man wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb. Germany grabbed Italy's hand and held it high in the air, triumphantly. The wind blew in their hair and rippled their clothes as they stood defiantly on the summit of the mountain. Italy smiled and and removed the stone from around his neck. Germany followed him to the edge of the platform where he hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the cracked crystal, before hurling it away. They watched it disappear into the white wilderness below. Italy smiled contentedly. Germany wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Italy."

 **The end**

 **A/N: And that's all folks! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, really glad so many people enjoyed it. I intend to write** ** _a lot_** **more Hetalia stuff, so if you have any ideas/suggestions for future stories, or equally, alternate endings to** ** _this_** **one if you weren't quite satisfied with how I left it, then please let me know! :3**


End file.
